


[Podfic] From Seed [Seed One]

by Aoife



Series: Seeds [1]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Community: podfIDIC, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Podfic: infinite diversity in infinite combinations challenge.</p><p>A cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] From Seed [Seed One]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [PodfIDIC - Seed 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/92615) by klb and somnolentblue. 



Stream:  


Text:  


Mike accepted the cup of tea that Mac had poured her and took a cautious sip. 

"That's an unusual choice."

"I thought you might appreciate it." There was something under Honor's voice, something that made the hairs on Mike's neck stand on end.

She took another sip and then put the cup down, almost - but not quite - spilling it, and they looked at each other for a long moment, until Mike gave in and broke the silence.

"It tastes a bit like that -." 

"Yes," Honor blushed slighlty, "I thought if anyone could appreciate it, considering the circumstances, you would."

Download Link: [Dropbox, 468kb](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/1048855/Podfics/Podfidic%20Seed%201.mp3)


End file.
